


Gonna get ya!

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's one of my songs again. Vlad is still getting the brunt end of the stick, but it's funny. M, it's for a bad word in the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna get ya!

Outside The Mayors mansion, an angry mob is rolling in

Oh Vladimir its time to jump out of your skin

The mob is coming, coming, coming

They are coming in!

They are gonna do what the phantoms command anyway

It's gonna be a hell of a day

Masterminds behind the curtains at the command

All fury broke loose and, and

The mob is coming, coming, coming

They are coming in!

You might have been the king of the game

But a pawn can be so much more, than your so called flawless fame

Sweet revenge is coming in to the picture frame

You might have a way out but you'll still lose the game

Marionettes of a mob is coming in,

They are coming in to get you,

Coming to tear control from your half dead skin

Oh Vladimir your never gonna win

Cuz the phantoms are getting back at you

The mob is coming, coming, coming

They are coming in!

Gonna get ya, get ya, get ya….

Everything you say or do

Is not gonna help you

Time to wake up, freak out

Aw man, get out!

Yeah man, get them out!

The mob is coming, coming, coming

They are coming in!

And they chorus; get them out!

Get them out! Get them out!

The mob is coming, coming, coming

They are coming in!

Gonna get ya, get ya, get ya….


End file.
